


Sweet Sixteen

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating a birthday brings back memories of past celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

It was hardly a surprise. One couldn't order a replacement light bulb without some form or another passing her desk, so a bulk-order of paper plates, napkins and plastic cups didn't go unnoticed. She played along, however. One thing she had learned was to let people have their fun. It was a rare enough commodity as it was without her ruining things for them. She went about her business and they went about theirs, until the Saturday when Kate arrived in her office.

"There's a situation down in the main habitat ring. There's a problem with the aberdevine."

Helen followed her, partially aware that this could be a trap but allowing for the possibility there really was a problem with the Abnormals. Kate led her from the elevators to the wide open area of the habitats, where Will and Henry were waiting with a majority of their current guests. The word "Surprise!" rang out in a multitude of languages, including one whispered inside of her head. She replied to that one mentally - a quick thank you and a nod toward the woman floating in the tank to her right - and beamed brightly at her gathered friends.

Will led the group in an off-key rendition of happy birthday while Henry and Kate brought out the cake. As the traditional song trailed off, Henry broke into a sudden and god-awful a cappella version of "Sixteen Candles." Helen smiled, touched by the thought. She'd mentioned off-handedly to Will that she only celebrated her birthday by decades, not years. She had just turned one hundred and sixty years old, so technically it _was_ her sixteenth birthday.

Helen blew out the candles to much applause. It was Kate who asked her what she had wished for, and Helen smiled and told the truth: "I wished for happiness and long lives for everyone I love. Though perhaps not _quite_ as long as mine. But for now, cake!" There were shouts of approval for that plan, and the Big Guy began carving up pieces of the cake. Helen took on the duty of server, handing out the small squares of cake to the people who had lined up.

Will and Henry gave her kisses on the cheek when they took their plates. Kate curtsied and kissed the back of her hand in a very proper and ladylike way, impressing Helen immensely.

As the Abnormals who called her Sanctuary home filed past, shaking her hand or embracing her when she handed them their plates, she marveled at the differences between this celebration and her _real_ sixteenth birthday party, one hundred and forty-four years past. It had been a simple affair with only her father and that dreadful boy Phoebus. He had been invited by her father and, after cake and punch, had sloppily attempted to kiss her when she bid him goodnight.

When all the guests had been served, Helen took a slice for herself - larger than the others, she noticed, and she winked her thanks to the Big Guy - and approached the tank with one of her truest and dearest friends. They kept no secrets from each other, from their fondest desires to their deepest fears. Helen had once been alarmed by this intimacy, but now she craved it. She didn't know how she could function without at least one confidante like Ondine in her corner. She bowed her head slightly and the mermaid returned the gesture.

Helen apologized that she couldn't offer cake, and received the reply that the idea of eating it made her nauseated. Helen also received a mental image of algae and seaweed that turned her stomach a bit, reminding her how different she and her friend were. They conferred in silence before Helen bid her a good evening and wandered off to mingle with the rest of the party.

Her first birthday with the mermaid had been her one hundred and tenth. The Sanctuary had been quieter then, enjoying a brief respite between wars and hatred in the world. It was the first time they swam together, and Helen still remembered slipping into the water and floating while Ondine carefully taken off her suit. Their bodies had slid together, the slight roughness of Ondine's skin giving way to the smoothness of her scales.

On her ninetieth birthday, amid worries and troubles abroad that were too horrendous to discuss now, she had been stripped bare by her two most trusted friends. One washed her hair while the other knelt before her and bathed her feet, lightly kissing each toe as he massaged the arch of her foot. Their beliefs were that every anniversary of a birth was to be commemorated with a ritual cleansing to remove the old and allow the new in. Helen had nearly fallen asleep while their strong fingers traveled her body, but she woke fully and completely as they entered her. Apparently an orgasm was required for the full effect.

Six orgasms, they claimed, was just covering all the bases. Helen had no reason to object.

Henry had a tablet computer rigged for a conference call, and he stood by Helen's side as he contacted the heads of every Sanctuary in the world so their heads could send their regards. Declan toasted her with a pint, and Helen regretted she wasn't there to share it with him. Her eightieth birthday had been spent in an Irish pub trying to rid the world of Guinness while singing Irish drinking songs as loudly as she possibly could. The only person who sang louder was the banshee who had come as Helen's date, a source of pride for her even after the glasses shattered from her companion's voice.

Several Abnormal guests took the opportunity to thank Helen for everything they had done for her. She was moved by their stories, the assurances they would have been hunted down and killed if the Sanctuary didn't exist. An Ilak kissed her passionately, and Kate became brusque and offended in Helen's stead. The Abnormal became sheepish and told her that it was something he had always fantasized about. He begged her not to be angry, and Helen replied with a kiss of her own.

As the night wore on, guests began to fade away from the party. Soon, the only people left were Will, Henry, Kate and some of the more nocturnal guests of the Sanctuary. Helen had rarely had a birthday celebration go all night. The last time had been in the American south, a few years before Ashley was born, when a new companion had kindly informed her that, where he grew up, people received spankings on their birthday. One swat for each year of their lives. Helen had taken a drink, told him that she was a hundred and thirty and asked if the spankings were generally over the clothes or bare-bottomed.

When his hand became sore, Helen begged for someone to take over for him. She had gasped and squirmed as she was placed on his companion's lap and groaned as the spankings resumed.

One hundred and thirty swats, and "one to grow on," later, Helen had stood naked from the waist down and declared it was her turn. She'd never seen such fear and such passion combined in a face in a very long time.

Will noticed her distracted smile and the flush in her cheeks and asked if it was time to call it a night. Reluctantly, Helen agreed. She and her team left the remaining partiers to their revelry, and she was escorted to her private wing flanked by Henry and Will with Kate taking up the rear. They arrived at her room and Helen thanked them sincerely for everything they had done for her that night and in the past several years.

She kissed Will first. His lips were soft against hers, allowing her to take the lead as she parted them with her tongue. Just as Will got over his shock and began to respond, Helen broke the kiss. She turned to Henry, who was obviously torn between fleeing the intimate moment and clearing his throat to disrupt the awkward silence that had fallen. She cupped his face, softly said his name, and kissed him as well.

His shoulders tensed, but his lips relaxed. He brought his hands up and lightly touched her shoulder, and then his fingers toyed with the strands of her hair before she pulled back. She sighed, smiled, and brushed her thumb over his cheek before she turned to Kate. Her eyes were dark, locked on Helen. She'd noticed the pattern, and now she was about to discover just how open Helen's sexuality was. Helen smiled and leaned in, and Kate met her halfway. Their kiss was different from the boys, passionate and hungry and immediately reciprocated. It was the difference between kissing and being kissed, Helen supposed, and she put both hands in Kate's dark hair to keep her from pulling away before she was ready for the kiss to end.

Henry cleared his throat, and Will said, "Uh."

Helen decided when to break the kiss, resuming her control of the situation. Helen stroked Kate's face before she turned to look at the others again. "Perhaps the night should not end so early after all." The three of them exchanged looks, but Helen didn't presume for them to decide right that moment. She dropped her hand from Kate's face and let her fingers trail along Will's shoulder as she passed him. She went into her bedroom and left the door slightly ajar behind her.

She lit candles, casting a pale golden glow through the room. Darkness turned to long shadows distinguished by the flickering amber light. She kept her back to the door as she moved to the bedside, looking down to unbutton her blouse. She had almost finished the task when a pair of arms slipped around her from behind. She leaned back against Will's weight and held her hands out as Will finished opening her shirt. Henry stepped in front of her, and Helen put her hands on his hips to draw him forward. As they kissed, Will brushed her hair off her shoulder and began to kiss her neck.

Helen's hands found the warm skin under the hem of Henry's shirt as his tongue pressed against her lips. She allowed him entry and moaned as his hands found her breasts.

The mermaid drifted into Helen's thoughts to bid her goodnight, hesitated, and then departed with a sound like light giggling. Helen smiled and broke the kiss, turning her head to kiss Will. Henry leaned back long enough to take off his shirt, fumbling with the buttons and muttering about "the one night I dress up." Helen laughed and helped him, then peeled his undershirt away from his body. She bent down to kiss his nipples, taking the rings between her teeth and tugging gently.

Her new position pressed her hips against Will's, and she felt his erection through his trousers. Will gently rocked against her, his hand brushing the back of her shirt before settling on her waist. Helen kissed her way up Henry's chest, back to his lips, and reached back with one hand to pull Will tighter against her.

She broke the kiss and turned her head at the sound of movement elsewhere in the room. Kate had been circling them silently and, at that moment, had just lowered herself to the mattress of Helen's bed. Helen grinned at her, and Kate smiled back before propping herself up on one elbow. She undid her studded belt and worked the button of her jeans before sliding her hand inside.

With Will kissing one side of her neck and Henry the other, Helen slipped off her blouse and let it fall. Will guided it to the floor and then ran his hands over Helen's back, stopping only to unhook her brassiere. Henry put his hand on her stomach and stroked, an odd gesture that Helen found strangely appealing.

Helen remembered one of her last non-decade birthday celebrations, the two men who had loved her then. She remembered whispering in John's ear that it was all right before she instructed James on what to do. She wondered if Will and Henry, both modern men but still _men_ would be as open to the possibility of bisexuality. Would they touch themselves or only her? Time would tell, she supposed.

Her bra fell away and Henry bent his knees and cupped her breasts. Helen purred as Henry's tongue circled her nipples before taking them into his mouth. She reached up and curled her arm around Will's head, stroking his hair as he ran his hands over his body. She turned her head opened her eyes just enough to see his face, watching him watch Henry. Helen kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Take off your clothes, William..."

He reluctantly stepped back, leaving her to lean on Henry for support. She looked past Henry to Kate, who was still masturbating on her bed as she watched the boys. Helen said Kate's name, and Kate stood up and pushed her pants down. Her underwear was violet, surprisingly feminine and unexpected, and she lifted her knees a few times to get her feet free of the denim. She crossed the room and took Will's abandoned position behind Helen, cupping her breasts to free up Henry's hands.

Henry slid his hands down Helen's stomach - she could feel him trembling despite his apparent boldness - and found the catch of her trousers. Kate kissed Helen's neck as Henry pushed her pants and underwear down. Helen saw Will settle on the bed in Kate's former position. He was nude, his cock erect and in-hand, and he stroked as he ran his eyes over the tableau in front of him. His gaze lingered over her exposed center, her dark hair and wide hips. The desire there made her feel like she was a hundred again, and she laughed at the thought.

Her one hundredth birthday had been a sordid affair indeed. Leather and restraints and blindfolds and so many hands... but there would be time to reminisce later.

Helen pushed Henry away as gently as she could, now naked except for her panties and stockings. "Your trousers," she said, and Henry took them off. He glanced toward Will and then quickly, nervously away as he pushed his jeans and boxers down. Helen had turned to face Kate, holding her close with one arm while the other slid down Kate's stomach and into her underwear

"Sit beside Will on the bed." Her voice was soft, but there was no denying it: that was a command to be followed. She kissed Kate's bottom lip as she began to stroke.

Henry hesitated, but he did as he was told.

"There is only one rule this evening, gentlemen. Kate. You can do anything you want... except for touching yourself." She kissed Kate fully, eyes closed, sucking Kate's tongue as it entered her mouth. She used two bent fingers on Kate's sex, her thumb extended to find Kate's clit. When the kiss broke, Helen looked toward the bed to see if she had pushed things too far. Will's left arm was crossed with Henry's right, and the men were stroking each other as she'd intended. She smiled, brushed her lips over Kate's, and said, "Good boys. Look at our good boys, Kate."

When Kate turned to watch them, Helen slid down Kate's body. She kissed her breasts through her shirt and bra, then knelt in front of her and kissed Kate's mound through her panties. She curled her index fingers under the waistband and dragged the flimsy material out of her way, curling the tip of her tongue to press the flat of it against Kate's sex. Kate grunted and one hand landed on the back of Helen's head.

She teased Kate with slow, exploratory strokes of her tongue until her thighs were trembling. She withdrew only then, kissing Kate's thighs, hips, stomach and pubic hair before she rose and kissed Kate's lips. During Helen's oral exploration, Kate had taken off her T-shirt. Helen ran her fingertips along the curves of the plain white bra and then turned toward the men on the bed. She was shocked by what she saw.

Henry was bent to one side to tease Will's cock with his lips and tongue. Will had his arm stretched out so he could stroke Henry, his eyes half-lidded and his lips slightly parted as he watched Helen's approach. "Nice to see you get into the spirit of things, men." She lightly touched Will's chin with her finger to lift his head and bent down to kiss him. She hooked her thumbs in her underwear and shoved them down, leaving her in just her stockings. "But now I simply must have one of your gorgeous cocks inside of me."

Henry sat up, stroking Will's wet cock once more as he moved to one side. Helen put her hands on Will's shoulders, meeting his gaze as she straddled him. He was breathing roughly as she guided one of his hands to her hip, the other to his cock. Together, they guided it forward until the head brushed her labia. Helen gasped involuntarily at the touch, but then settled her weight onto him, letting him fill her by lifting his hips off the bed.

Helen closed her eyes and swallowed, getting used to the feel of him inside of her. She settled against him, their hips resting comfortably together, and Helen pulled on his shoulders as she moved to one side. Will followed her, Helen dropping to the mattress as she pulled him on top of her. She ran her hands down his chest and looked into his eyes as she tweaked his nipples, and Will pushed himself up on his hands so he could look down at her. Helen nodded, chin tucked in and eyes wide in anticipation as he began to thrust.

Kate climbed onto the bed and Helen reached out for her. She could only murmur, "Please," enunciating only the consonants. Fortunately what she needed was precisely what Kate had in mind, and Helen ran her hands over Kate's thighs as the younger woman straddled her face. Helen guided her down and tasted Kate once more. She wrapped her arms around Kate's legs, her fingers splayed on Kate's hips. She hoped that Kate and Will were exploring each other, kissing and stroking. She wanted to know that Will was teasing the dark nipples of Kate's breast while Kate... she felt Kate's hand on her mound, fingers split around the shaft of Will's cock, and Helen shuddered to have them working together on her.

She was about to feel bad for poor, neglected Henry when Will suddenly thrust deep inside of her. She heard him grunt, crying out in surprise, and then a, "No, no... it's okay, don't stop." Helen tightened her grip on Kate as she imagined Henry standing behind Will, guiding his hard cock forward, both men grunting with surprise and pleasure as Henry pushed inside of him.

Their bodies moved in concert with one another. There was no start and finish, no clear action and reaction between what they were doing. Henry thrust forward as Helen thrust down, pinning Will between them. Kate arched her back as Will pinched her nipples, grinding herself on Helen's extended tongue. Helen felt the sweat slick on her stomach and breasts, her thighs clenching around Will's body as his thrusts became more erratic.

Kate was the first to come. Her thighs tensed and relaxed around Helen's head, her entire body moving with the force of her orgasm. Helen pressed her mouth to Kate's sex, her tongue fully extended and enveloped by Kate's tight, clasping muscles before she finally relaxed. Helen kissed Kate's thighs, savoring the taste of the other woman's juices as she stroked her now-slack thighs.

Will was quick to follow Kate, withdrawing just before he came. Kate took his cock in hand to stroke him until orgasm, his come spilling on Helen's stomach and breasts. Henry backed off as well, and Will rolled to one side to get out of his way. Kate dismounted from Helen's face so she could watch Will stroke Henry's cock until he came as well. Helen watched as Henry's juices mixed with Will's, covering her stomach and chest in a Jackson Pollack design.

Helen waited until he was spent before she ran her fingers through the mixture, watching how it spread between her fingers before she brought it to her lips and tasted it. She held the juices in her mouth and guided Henry forward, kissing him and shoving the mixture into his mouth with her tongue. Kate, meanwhile, used gentle strokes of her tongue to taste it directly from Helen's breasts. She sucked Helen's sweaty and come-coated nipple, and Helen wondered how she, Will and Henry tasted when all combined in that manner.

Will was slumped against the headboard, his cock semi-flaccid against his thigh. Kate was sitting next to him, self-conscious about their nudity but determined not to show it. Henry, the one who'd known her the longest and had the most reason to be embarrassed, moved to Helen's other side, near the foot of the bed. He covered himself by tugging the blanket up and pooling it on his lap.

Helen remained between the three of them and propped herself up on her elbows. Will and Henry's semen was drying on her torso, mixing with her sweat, but she hardly cared. "I'd like you all to remain here tonight, if you're comfortable with that."

Will smiled. "After what we just did, do you have to ask?"

"Yes, I do," Helen assured him. She rubbed his leg and looked at Kate, who nodded. When she turned, she saw that Henry was also nodding. She smiled. "Well, then. First manner of business will be a bath. I'm afraid it's only large enough for two." Will started to get up, but Helen reached out her hand to Kate. Kate grinned, slipped her hand into Helen's, and the two women climbed out of the bed.

Helen led Kate into the bathroom with the sounds of Will and Henry trailing behind. She smiled as she turned on the overhead light.

All in all, not a bad way to spend a birthday.


End file.
